The present invention relates to swimming pools and, more specifically, to a double-circulation water filter system and swimming pool arrangement, which enables warm and/or cold water to circulate through two separated pools of the swimming pool via a double-circulation water filter system.
Regular swimming pools are commonly designed for circulation of cold water through a single-circulation water filter system. FIG. 1 shows the arrangement of a swimming pool and single-circulation water filter system according to the prior art. A swimming pool of this design is suitable for use in summer season only. There are also known swimming pools for circulation of warm water. However, some people would not like to swim in warm water even in winter season. According to conventional designs, it is expensive to build a swimming pool for cold water and a swimming pool for warm water. Further, building two swimming pools requires a big land area.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a warm/cold double-circulation water filter system and swimming pool arrangement, which separates the swimming pool into two pools for enabling warm/cold water to be respectively circulated through the pools of the swimming pool via a respective water filter unit. It is another object of the present invention to provide a warm/cold double-circulation water filter system and swimming pool arrangement, which enables warm/cold water to be selectively circulate through the two pools of the swimming pool. The warm/cold double-circulation water filter system and swimming pool arrangement of the present invention comprises a swimming pool separated into two pools, each pool having a water outlet and a plurality of water inlets, a double-circulation water filter system adapted to treat water circulated through the pools of the swimming pool, the double-circulation water filter system including a first filter unit, a second filter unit, and a heater, and a water pipe system adapted to deliver water from the water outlet of each of the pools of the swimming pool to the water inlets of each of the pools of the swimming pool through the double-circulation water filter system, the water pipe system having valve means selectively controlled to let water pass from the first filter unit and second filter unit of the double-circulation water filter system to the water inlets of the pools of the swimming pool via the heater.